Our Memories
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Un soir, une mission tourne mal et Oliver est blessé... Seulement à son réveil, il ne se souvient pas de toute cette année...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, voici ma nouvelle fic, désolée de l'heure à laquelle je poste, mais j'ai été absorbé par le rangement de mon ordinateur qui a été long... Mais long ! Enfin bref, voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic, ce n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai écrite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire quand même !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Ma main serre doucement la sienne et je la caresse tendrement essuyant mes larmes de mon autre main, Oliver est allongé ici depuis plusieurs heures, il a été blessé après cette foutue mission... Pourtant ça avait l'air très simple, vraiment très simple... Oliver devait juste trouver les preuves d'un trafic d'armes. Je suis allée avec lui afin de déclencher tout les systèmes de sécurité, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, tout allait très bien mais il y avait un piège... Un piège horrible, quand Oliver a passé la porte ça a déclencher une alarme silencieuse et j'ai vu tout un tas de capteurs s'allumer sur mon écran, j'ai couru afin de prévenir Oliver mais c'était trop tard, l'entrepôt a exploser... J'ai été soufflé loin, quand je me suis relevée, j'avais mal à la cheville mais sinon ça allait... Je me suis mise à la recherche d'Oliver et quand je l'ai vu mon cœur a raté un battement, il avait une entaille à l'arrière du crâne, il perdait beaucoup de sang, je n'ai pas attendu, j'ai appelé Curtis, c'est le seul en ville qui puisse m'aider. Il est donc venu et on a ramené Oliver au QG, je l'ai soigné... Lyla est venue m'aider, elle a des connaissances médicales.

Notre amie est repartie il y a une petite heure, Oliver n'a pas repris connaissance, j'ai peur, peur qu'il ne se réveille pas... Lyla m'a fait promettre de le conduire à l'hôpital si ça n'allait pas mieux demain. Je lui ai promis et pour le moment, j'attends seulement qu'il se réveille.

 _\- S'il te plaît, réveille-toi vite... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir dire aux médecins si je dois t'y emmener..._

Je serre doucement sa main et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Tu l'aimes toujours..._

Je me tourne brusquement vers Curtis, je lui fais un petit sourire, bien sur que je l'aime encore, je ne vais pas effacer des années de sentiments.

 _\- Oui, toujours... Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime plus que j'ai rompu avec lui... Loin de là._

 _\- Je sais... Mais je pense que tu aurais pu lui donner une autre chance... Si tu savais comme il était juste après... Quand tu as été retenu à l'entreprise avec cette folle des abeilles... Il était prêt à tout pour toi..._

Je souris et continue de caresser doucement sa main, je sais qu'il m'aime toujours lui aussi, et je me dis que nous souffrons tout les deux de cette rupture mais je ne sais pas si pourrais de nouveau lui faire confiance... Si lui n'a pas confiance en moi.

 _\- Tu peux rester avec lui ? Je vais vérifier que la police n'a rien trouvé sur lui._

 _\- Bien sur._

Je pose un baiser sur le front d'Oliver et le laisse avec Curtis, je me dirige vers mes ordinateurs et regarde les rapports de police, ils sont arrivés sur les lieux quelques minutes après notre départ, heureusement que Curtis a été rapide. Je vois qu'ils ont vu des traces de sang sur place, j'ordonne la destruction de ces échantillons... Je souris en rappelant que c'est ce que j'ai fais la première fois. Je parcours le reste des rapports et je ne remarque rien d'autre qui pourrait impliquer Oliver ou Green Arrow.

 _\- Félicity, vient vite !_

Je n'attends pas, Curtis a l'air paniqué ! Je fais aussi vite que je peux malgré la douleur de ma cheville, et si Oliver allait mal ? Je secoue ma tête, non il doit aller bien, il le faut ! Quant j'arrive vers la table, je vois Oliver qui a les yeux ouvert et qui tente de se redresser, je vais vers lui et l'aide à se relever, une fois assis, il me serre contre lui. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, est-ce qu'il a cru que j'étais blessée ? Je ne dis rien, j'apprécie ce contact.

 _\- Félicity que c'est-il passé ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire, il a des troubles de la vision ? Curtis se rapproche et je sens Oliver se tendre avant qu'il ne se lève et me fasse passer derrière lui. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il connaît Curtis.

 _\- Félicity... Il m'a demandé qui j'étais..._

Je me remets vers Oliver, il me sourit et pose un baiser sur mon front, merde que se passe-t-il ?

 _\- Oliver, est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

 _\- J'ai un mal de tête pas possible, mais je vais bien... Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ma chérie ? Tu vas bien ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?_

Ma chérie ? Oh non Oliver non ! Pas ça... Ne me fais pas ça... Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens de rien... Je t'en pris... Je dois me concentrer, je ne peux pas perdre pied.

 _\- Oliver, dis-moi... De quoi tu te souviens exactement ?_

Il me sourit et me serre doucement la main avant de poser un baiser dessus, j'ai envie de la retirer mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

 _\- Notre Week-end au lit à Ivy Town... On revient de Barcelone..._

Je souris en me souvenant de ce week-end là... Barcelone, ça devait être un voyage de rêve mais ça n'a pas été super, il y a eu de la pluie non stop durant notre séjour, j'ai été malade à crever pendant trois jours et Oliver a du me servir d'infirmier... Ce devait être romantique... Mais c'est tombé à l'eau, du coup quand on est rentrés chez nous à Ivy Town, on a profité à fond.

 _\- Reste allongé, ok ? Je reviens dans quelques minutes._

Il me sourit et se rallonge, je lui expliquerais tout après, il ferme les yeux après m'avoir fait un petit sourire. Je m'éloigne un peu Curtis sur les talons.

 _\- Il ne se souvient pas !_

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Ce Week-end à Ivy Town remonte à un an ! Il ne sait donc pas !_

 _\- Oh !_

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, comment réagir... Il semblait si heureux de me voir, mais je vais devoir tout lui dire. Curtis se met devant moi et lance un regard surprit.

 _\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas tout lui dire ?!_

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix !_

 _\- Félicity, je sais ce que vous venez de traverser, et ça a été très dur pour vous... Mais vous avez pris les choses comme vous le sentiez, en souffrant et en vous voilant la face..._

Je veux répliquer mais il continue de parler.

 _\- Oliver ne se souvient de rien ! Tu t'imagines devoir lui dire tout ce qui s'est passé ? Lui parler de votre retour ici, de sa demande en mariage que tu as accepté, de son fils dont il ne t'a pas parlé, de la mort de Laurel, du départ de Diggle et de sa petite sœur... Et pire que tout... De votre rupture ? Tu vas l'achever... Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça._

Je ferme les yeux et regarde ensuite vers Oliver, Curtis a raison, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je passe devant Curtis et retourne près d'Oliver, je lui prends la main et il ouvre les yeux en me souriant.

 _\- Oliver... Je vais te poser une question... J'ai besoin de ta réponse, ok ?_

Il hoche la tête et tente de se redresser mais je le retient, il a besoin de se reposer.

 _\- Reste allongé... Tu te souviens vraiment de tout ce qui s'est passé après la mort de Ra's ? Nos voyages et tout ?_

Il me sourit et serre doucement ma main dans la sienne.

 _\- Bien sur... Comment je pourrais oublier ce que j'ai vécu avec l'amour de ma vie ?_

Je ferme les yeux et laisse une larme couler, merde c'est bien plus difficile que ce que je ne pensais, mais que vais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Je ne peux pas lui annoncer que c'est fini... Non je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal ! Oliver se relève et pose ses mains sur mes joues tout en les essuyant.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'en pris dis-moi ce que tu as..._

Je secoue doucement la tête, je ne peux pas lui dire... Pas pour le moment. Mais je dois quand même lui dire une petite partie. Je lui explique alors, je lui dis que nous sommes revenus à Star City il y a dix mois et qu'on a repris nos activités, il semble surpris mais ne me pose pas de questions, je lui dis ensuite qu'on a vaincu l'ennemi qu'on était venu combattre mais que ça avait été difficile et que nos amis n'étaient plus en ville pour le moment.

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- S'il te plaît Oliver... Ne me force pas à tout te dire maintenant... Je t'en pris..._

Des larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues, je veux partir mais Oliver se redresse et me serre contre lui tout en caressant mon dos.

 _\- Ok... Ok, je te fais confiance, je sais que tu me diras tout plus tard... Ne pleure pas, tout va bien. On va rentrer chez nous. Où est-ce qu'on vit ?_

Je le serre contre moi, on ne peut pas rentrer au loft maintenant, ses affaires ne sont plus là et je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose, je vais devoir tout lui expliquer petit à petit. Je m'éloigne un peu de lui et lui souris.

 _\- Hors de question, tu vas rester ici ce soir... Tu dois te reposer. Je vais demander à Curtis de rester avec toi._

 _\- Curtis ? Le type de toute à l'heure ?_

 _\- Oui... C'est un ami ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Tu ne restes pas ?_

Je ferme les yeux, je dois aller ranger ses affaires au loft avant qu'il ne revienne.

 _\- J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire à l'entreprise, j'en ai pour une heure ou deux. Je te promets de revenir vite._

Il me sourit et se penche afin de m'embrasser, j'aurais du reculer, partir, le repousser, mais je n'ai pas pu. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et merde ce que ça m'a manqué, il passe ses bras derrière mon dos et accentue le baiser, je lui réponds sans attendre, je sais que je ne devrais pas... Mais comment je peux refuser le baiser de l'homme que j'aime alors qu'il ne sait même pas que je lui ai brisé le cœur ?

Il se rallonge et je prends sa main, j'attends qu'il s'endorme, ce n'est pas long, il a une très vilaine blessure à la tête. Je pose un baiser sur son front et m'éloigne un peu de lui. Je vais ensuite dans sa chambre et j'emballe ses affaires, je prends tout ce que je peux et je vais mettre le tout dans ma voiture, Curtis m'aide avant de retourner près d'Oliver. Une fois tout dans ma voiture, je retourne près de lui afin de m'assurer qu'il va bien.

 _\- Il vient d'ouvrir les yeux, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer rien qu'en me regardant._

Je souris et pose ma main sur son front, il semble si paisible.

 _\- Il a du mal à faire confiance, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller._

 _\- Tu le ramène chez toi ?_

 _\- Pour lui on est toujours ensemble... Je vais devoir prendre sur moi._

Curtis se met à rire, je me détache d'Oliver et lui lance un regard noir.

 _\- Excuse-moi... Mais franchement je suis sure que c'est loin d'être de la torture de vivre avec lui._

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers ma voiture, même si je sais que Curtis a raison... Je suis heureuse de le voir revenir vivre avec moi. Une fois au loft je passe près de deux heures à ranger toutes ses affaires, je remets tout comme avant, enfin autant que je m'en souvienne. Je souris en voyant que lui aussi a gardé des photos, j'en vois une plié en deux, je l'ouvre et j'essuie une larme en voyant que c'est une de nous à Bali, enlacé l'un contre l'autre, simplement en maillot de bain, j'étais si heureuse à ce moment là... J'aimerais parfois retrouver ces moments là. Je range la photo dans sa table de nuit et remets son oreiller à sa place après avoir enfoui mon visage dedans et de m'imprégner de son odeur. Il me manque... Tellement... Je quitte la chambre, puis le loft afin de retourner auprès de lui.

Une fois au QG, je vois Oliver debout, qui regarde tout ce qui nous entoure, il ne comprends pas, je le sais, je vais devoir tout lui expliquer, ça ne va pas être simple. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit avant de venir me serrer contre lui. Je souris et le laisse m'enlacer, je vois bien Curtis qui est peiné de me voir comme ça, parce qu'il sait que ça ne va pas durer. Je sais que Oliver est fatigué, je le conduis donc à son lit et l'aide à s'allonger avant de le rejoindre, il m'enlace tendrement et on s'endort l'un contre l'autre comme si rien ne c'était passé, comme si tout allait bien... Même si pour Oliver, cette horrible année n'a jamais existé.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous aller aimer quand même... Il y aura 5 chapitres à cette fic, trois par semaines comme toujours ^^**

 **Lâchez vos reviews si vous voulez la suite ! Sinon je comprendrais que cette fic soit pas top XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne pensais pas que cette fic aurait autant de reviews pour le premier chapitre oO, merci à tous !**

 **Je vous poste donc la suite dès aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis dans le cabinet du docteur Fuller, je ne le connais pas mais Félicity a fait des recherches et il est le meilleur neurologue de la ville. Hier soir Félicity, mon amour, m'a dit qu'on était rentrés depuis près d'un an et je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir. Il faut que je sache si tout va bien, j'ai passé un scanner, Félicity était avec moi, elle ne me lâche pas depuis hier soir et j'en suis heureux, elle a du avoir peur de me perdre, je la comprends, je ressens la même chose quand elle est en danger.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, bonne nouvelle, selon votre scanner, vous êtes en pleine forme, pas de saignement interne, pas d'hématome. Tout va bien._

 _\- Alors pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de toute cette année ?_

Il soupire et s'installe en face de moi.

 _\- Ça arrive parfois... Mais sachez que comme il n'y a aucun problème physiologique, vos souvenirs pourront revenir._

 _\- Quand ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas le dire, demain, dans une semaine... Voir plus... Le temps le dira._

On remercie le médecin avant de quitter son cabiner, je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré, j'aimerais me souvenir de tout dès maintenant. Félicity me prend la main et me sourit, je me relève et on quitte le cabinet. On va rentrer chez nous et je dois dire que je suis très nerveux.

Je viens de franchir les portes du loft, je suis encore totalement perdu, bon déjà je connais le loft vu que j'y ai vécu avec ma sœur mais tout est différent. Les meubles sont différents, la décoration est différente... Mais ça me plaît, beaucoup même. Je souris en regardant les photos de nous qui trônent sur la petite console, j'en prends une, nous étions si heureux à ce moment là. J'espère que nous le sommes toujours autant... Parce que je sais que Félicity me cache quelque chose, je le vois bien dans son regard, elle a l'air d'avoir peur de me parler, peur de m'avouer quelque chose... Ce doit être quelque chose de grave, on se dit tout elle et moi, si elle n'arrive pas à me le dire c'est que ce doit être dur pour elle d'en parler... Et qu'elle ne veut pas me faire de peine.

Je la vois revenir en boitant, je ne sais pas grand chose de la mission qui m'a volé un an de ma vie, mais celle ci a été dangereuse, Félicity a été blessé, elle aurait pu mourir et j'ai du mal à le supporter ! C'est pour ça qu'on est partis l'an dernier, je voulais tout recommencer à zéro, je voulais lui épargner tout ça... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée.

Je fais le tour de l'appartement, tout ça me semble très familier, c'est une bonne chose, je regarde des photos, ce sont surtout celles de notre voyage, je me tourne et je vois Félicity au téléphone, elle a dit qu'elle parlerait à mon adjoint... Je suis Maire, j'ai du mal à y croire quand même. Elle lui dit que j'ai eu un accident et que j'ai une légère amnésie. Le docteur Fuller a aussi cru cette histoire donc il n'y a pas de soucis.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me tourne vers elle, elle me sourit et me montre un album photo. Je vais vers elle et on s'installe sur le canapé, Félicity ouvre l'album et je revois quelques photos que je connais, elle est rassurée de voir que je n'ai pas tout oublié. On continue de tourner les pages et elle me raconte quand je lui demande où on été prise les photos qui me sont inconnues. On ri bien a des moments, malgré la menace Darhk je pense qu'on a été heureux cette année et ça me rassure. Félicity me montre ensuite une photo ou on voit Barry et les autres, je la vois essuyer une larme sur sa joue.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Rien... Rien ça va..._

 _\- Félicity ?_

Elle soupire et essuie ses larmes avant de se tourner vers moi.

 _\- Il s'est passé quelque chose quand on état à Central City... Rien de grave je te promets... Mais ça a été dur..._

Je me demande de quoi elle parle, elle a l'air de souffrir, je lui prends la main que je serre doucement.

 _\- Ça fait parti de ce dont tu ne veux pas me parler pour le moment ?_

Elle hoche la tête et baisse le regard, je pose une main sur sa joue et la caresse doucement, elle lève les yeux vers moi et je la rapproche de mon corps, elle se laisse aller et on reste ainsi un moment. Je regarde une photo sur la page suivant, je vois mon amour en fauteuil roulant, c'est quoi cette connerie ?

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?!_

Je suis légèrement en colère, Félicity le remarque, elle me prend la main et la serre doucement.

 _\- Je vais bien. Darhk a envoyé ses gars contre nous à Noël, j'ai été blessé et clouée dans ce fauteuil pendant quelques semaines... Mais je vais bien maintenant._

Je me sens mal tout à coup, je revois cette photo et tout un tas d'images me reviennent, j'entends des coups de feu, je revois mon amour étendue dans mes bras, respirant à peine, du sang coulant de sa bouche... Je revois les médecins en train de la choquer...

 _\- Tu as failli mourir... Je me souviens... Ton cœur s'est arrêté..._

Elle me sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de me serrer contre elle, je la serre moi aussi et remonte un peu sa chemise, je vois la blessure qu'elle a au dos, Félicity se retourne et je peux la regarder un peu mieux. J'aurais préféré ne jamais me souvenir de ça... C'est atroce ! Félicity se retourne dans mes bras et pose une main sur ma joue.

 _\- Je vais bien maintenant... Je te le promets._

Je souris et hoche la tête avant de continuer à regarder les photos. Félicity refuse de me dire quelque chose, mais je suis sur que ce n'est pas ça... Sa blessure fut grave, je m'en souviens, mais elle s'en est remise, elle va bien alors ce ne doit pas être ce qui la bloque.

Je vois une photo de Théa avec un garçon, je ne le connais pas. Je lui demande qui c'est, Félicity me dit qu'il s'appelait Alex, que lui et Théa s'étaient fréquentés mais qu'il était mort... Que c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle ma sœur avait quitté la ville quelques temps. Je la comprends, moi aussi j'ai eu besoin de partir après la mort de Tommy. Félicity m'explique alors que si John est parti c'est à cause de son frère, je ne comprends pas, alors elle me raconte tout, elle me dit que Andy était allié à Darhk et qu'il nous a trahi et que à cause ça... John l'a tué... Sa voix se brise à ce moment là, de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues, je ne comprends pas... Elle veut me repousser mais je la serre contre moi tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

 _\- Parle-moi... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

Elle secoue la tête, ok, je pense qu'on a touché un point sensible. Est-ce que John va bien ? C'est de ça dont elle ne veut pas me parler ? Non c'est impossible, c'est mon meilleur ami, il ne peut pas...

 _\- Félicity... John est..._

 _\- Non ! Non il va bien je t'assure, Lyla lui a parlé il y a quelques jours, sa mission se déroule parfaitement bien._

 _\- Alors quoi ?_

Elle baisse le regard et inspire un bon coup.

 _\- Andy... Travaillait avec Darhk, il nous a piégé... Vous vous êtes rendus sur place... Darhk... L'a tué... Il l'a tué..._

Qui ? Qui a-t-il tué ? Je ne comprends pas, je suis perdu, Félicity se colle contre moi, pleurant à chaudes larmes, je la serre contre ma poitrine, elle a besoin de moi en ce moment, ce doit être si dur pour elle, mais j'aimerais partager sa peine, je ferme les yeux et tente de me souvenir, je dois me souvenir mais tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de mon amour dans ce lit d'hôpital.

 _\- Je suis désolée... J'aurais du te le dire avant... Mais je ne pouvais pas..._

 _\- Mon amour, dis-moi... Qui est mort ?_

 _\- Laurel... Darhk l'a tué... Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée..._

Non ! C'est impossible, elle ne peut pas me dire la vérité, je veux la repousser mais elle me serre encore plus fort tout en pleurant, je la serre contre moi et la laisse pleurer en me laissant aller aux larmes avec elle.

Ça fait déjà quatre jours que j'ai appris pour Laurel, hier Félicity et moi sommes allés sur sa tombe, je ne me souviens pas de sa mort, ni de son enterrement, la seule chose dont je me souviens vraiment c'est de la blessure de mon amour et de sa paralysie, je me souviens aussi qu'elle avait peur que je ne la quitte après ça. Mais jamais je ne le ferais.

Félicity est au travail aujourd'hui, mais je cherche quelque chose depuis son départ, la bague de ma mère, celle que je voulais lui offrir quand je la demanderais en mariage, je ne me souviens plus d'où je l'ai mise, je dois la retrouver ! Je cherche partout mais je ne trouve rien, ça m'étonne quand même, je vais au QG ensuite afin de voir si je ne l'ai pas laissé là bas.

Une fois sur place je cherche partout, je fouille dans les tiroirs, dans les affaires de rechange, dans mon costume... Celui ci est posé sur le petit lit d'appoint, je le fouille et je trouve une photo de Felicity et moi lors d'une soirée, je souris et regarde la photo, je détaille mon amour elle était superbe sur cette photo, bon elle est toujours magnifique... Et puis je remarque quelque chose... Elle porte la bague à son doigt ! Un flash me revient, je revois Félicity en train de me rendre cette bague... Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible ! Si je lui ai déjà fais ma demande, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Et surtout pourquoi me l'a-t-elle rendue ? Je ne comprends pas, je suis perdu...

 _\- Ah Oliver, Félicity est retournée au loft et elle te cherche partout... Tu... Oh... Merde..._

Curtis vient d'arriver, et il voit la photo que je tiens... Félicity m'a dit comment on s'était rencontré, et même si je ne le connais pas, je l'apprécie, grâce à lui mon amour remarche et je suis content qu'elle ai quelqu'un sur qui compter au bureau.

 _\- Je suis dans une situation très embarrassante..._

 _\- Curtis ?_

 _\- Je vais y aller !_

Il fait demi tour mais je le rattrape, j'ai besoin de réponse, tout de suite.

 _\- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas !_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que moi même je ne comprends votre attitude à tout les deux ! Alors comment je pourrais te faire comprendre ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je ne comprends rien, je suis totalement perdu... Je tiens toujours la photo, Curtis se détend et soupire.

 _\- Je ne peux dire qu'une chose... Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé... Félicity t'aime... Plus que tu ne peux le croire et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi..._

Je le regarde partir sans comprendre avant de quitter le QG moi aussi, quand j'arrive chez moi, je vois Félicity qui fait les cent pas, je referme la porte tandis qu'elle se tourne vers moi, elle court dans mes bras et me serre contre elle... Étrangement j'ai la sensation que ça fait longtemps que ce genre d'étreinte à eu lieu, je la serre contre moi et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou avant de déposer un baiser dessus, elle se recule brusquement.

 _\- Tu étais où ? Je me suis inquiétée !_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me souviens juste de ce flash où je la revois me rendre la bague, elle a refusé ? Elle ne veut pas m'épouser ? Je suis perdu, mais ce que Curtis m'a dit me travaille aussi, il dit qu'elle m'aime encore, alors pourquoi a-t-elle rendu cette foutue bague ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Mais je sais que je l'aime toujours et même plus encore, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Alors je ne résiste pas cette fois, je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle se tend un peu mais répond à mon baiser sans attendre tout en caressant ma joue, je la rapproche un peu plus de moi... Quatre jours que je suis rentré depuis mon accident et je ne l'ai pas touché, je la veux, maintenant ! Je passe mes bras sous ses fesses et la plaque doucement contre le mur, Félicity me repousse un peu, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me repousse mais je n'aime pas ça, je veux la reposer sur le sol mais cette fois c'est elle qui fait le premier pas en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je la conduis jusqu'à notre chambre et la dépose délicatement sur le lit, je sais que ça fait longtemps, et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, tout ce que je sais c'est que là, maintenant, elle est dans mes bras et qu'elle a envie autant que moi de ne faire plus qu'un. Nos corps se caressent, nos cœurs battent ensemble... Nos vêtements volent à travers la pièce sans attendre et je n'attends pas pour soulever son corps du lit et entrer en elle doucement, nos regards se perdent dans celui de l'autre, mon corps sait que ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas fait l'amour. Je bouge en elle de plus en plus en vite, la chambre se remplit de mes gémissements et des siens, de mes cris et des siens... Elle cri mon prénom encore et encore et je vois même des larmes au coin de ses yeux, je souris, ça arrive à chaque fois, je continue de bouger en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cambre encore plus en me suppliant d'aller plus vite. Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et accélère mes mouvements avant de la sentir jouir autour de moi, je ne résiste pas et cri son prénom tout en rejetant ma tête en arrière alors que je me libère à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je m'écroule sur son corps et dépose des baisers tous plus fiévreux les uns que les autres sur tout son être, ses mains me caressent doucement avant de me faire relever vers son visage, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse tendrement avant de me serrer contre elle. Je ferme les yeux et la ramène contre mon torse, c'est fou ce que ça m'a manqué, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je ne comprends rien... Mais je suis sur d'une chose... C'est que quoi qu'il se soit passé, je suis heureux de ne pas m'en souvenir.

 **Tadam ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce n'est pas ni pour elle ni pour lui... J'espère avoir autant de reviews que pour le premier, mais bon si j'en ai ce sera déjà sympa !**

 **Bon comme d'habitude hein, si j'ai des reviews, vous avez votre chapitre vendredi =)**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite de votre fic ! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, même celles auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, elles me font vraiment plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, je me rappelle de suite de ce qu'il s'est passé et je m'en veux à un point pas possible... Je n'aurais jamais du coucher avec Oliver, pas alors qu'il ne souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, il ne se rappelle de rien, ni qu'il a un fils, ni qu'il m'a menti, ni qu'on a rompu et pourtant j'ai couché avec lui... Je me sens mal, honteuse... Parce que quand il va savoir il va se dire que j'ai profité de sa faiblesse, profité de son amnésie et qu'après tout redeviendra comme avant... Parce que je sais... Que je ne peux pas retourner avec lui... Je le voudrais, vraiment, mais comment je peux retourner avec lui, l'épouser... S'il n'a pas confiance en moi ? S'il me ment encore ? Je ne supporterais pas ça ! Je me tourne et je vois qu'il dort encore, je quitte le lit et récupère mes affaires avant de sortir de la chambre... Pardonne-moi Oliver, je suis désolée, mais c'est mieux ainsi et quand tu te souviendras, tu comprendras.

Je file à la cuisine et prépare le petit déjeuner, bon je ne suis pas douée en cuisine, mais un bol de céréales ce n'est pas compliqué à faire. Je verse le lait et commence à manger quand j'entends Oliver descendre les marches, je vais devoir lui parler, je le sais, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire ça...

Il s'approche et veut me prendre dans ses bras mais je m'éloigne, cette nuit... Je n'aurais pas du... Ça va nous faire du mal à tout les deux.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Il ne faut pas... Oliver on aurait pas du... Cette nuit, ce fut une erreur..._

 _\- Comment ça une erreur... Félicity on est ensemble, je ne vois pas..._

Je le regarde, je dois lui dire, il le faut... Je ne peux pas continuer de lui mentir, c'est impossible. Je l'ai quitté pour ça et je sais que ça fait mal... Même si je lui en est voulu de ses mensonges, il ne mérite pas que je lui fasse vivre la même chose.

 _\- On a rompu !_

Je le vois pâlir, il recule de deux pas et je vois des larmes couler le long de ses joues, je ne voulais pas ça mais je suis désolée Oliver, je ne peux pas continuer de te faire croire qu'on est ensemble que tout va bien alors que c'est faux.

 _\- Non... Non... C'est faux... Pourquoi tu me mens ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je t'en pris dis-moi que c'est un mensonge..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas te dire ça... Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Que s'est-il passé ?_

Je ferme les yeux et laisse moi aussi quelques larmes couler, j'ai mal mais je dois lui dire la vérité.

 _\- Tu m'as menti... Durant des mois... Et, crois-moi si ça n'avait été que ça, je pense que je t'aurais pardonné... Mais même quand j'ai su la vérité, tu m'as gardé à l'écart... Et ça je ne pouvais pas le supporter... Je ne pouvais pas me marier à un homme qui n'avait pas confiance en moi._

Je passe près de lui, je dois m'en aller, je dois sortir d'ici et laisser vider ma peine... J'aurais du lui dire le soir de son accident. Je n'aurais pas du lui faire croire que tout allait bien entre nous. Oliver m'attrape le bras, je résiste à l'envie de me jeter dans ses bras mais je ne peux pas.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je dois savoir..._

 _\- Non... Tu dois t'en souvenir seul... Je ne peux pas te le dire... C'est trop dur..._

Je quitte l'appartement en larmes, une fois la porte refermée, je me laisse allée et j'éclate en sanglot, ça fait mal, je m'en doutais mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais lui dire la vérité, j'ai déjà été bien trop loin, je n'aurais pas du passer la nuit avec lui. J'essuie mes larmes et je file au QG, je ne peux pas aller travailler dans mon état, je vais faire peur à tout le monde.

Une fois au QG je m'installe derrière mes écrans, je regarde mes message, j'en ai un de Théa, je souris en lisant qu'elle a retrouvé Roy et qu'ils ont décidé de se remettre ensemble, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ces deux là. Elle me dit qu'elle reviendra en ville d'ici quelques semaines. Elle me demande ensuite comment va son frère, je lui dis qu'il va mieux, qu'il se souvient de quelques bribes de cette années mais que j'ai commis une erreur... Je lui raconte tout, je lui dis que j'ai craqué et que j'ai couché avec lui, mais que je lui ai dis la vérité ce matin. Je clique sur envoyé, je sais qu'elle va m'en vouloir mais je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je regarde mes autres mail, ça me prend quelques minutes avant que je n'entende que j'ai un nouveau message, c'est Théa.

 _ **« En effet tu as fais une belle connerie, mais vous êtes adultes et vous devez assumer tout les deux... Félicity, tu aimes mon frère, je le sais. Je sais aussi que si tu as rompu avec lui c'est parce que tu t'es sentie trahi... Je sais que tu ne veux pas souffrir... Mais laisse-moi te dire que tu souffres en ce moment... Tu souffres depuis le jour où tu lui as rendu la bague...**_

 _ **Cette amnésie... Quand tu me l'as dit, je me suis dis que ce serait une chance pour vous... Une chance de vous rapprocher et de recoller les morceaux, mais en fait je me dis que vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour vous retrouver... Tu dois juste arrêter d'avoir peur de souffrir et mon frère doit arrêter d'avoir peur de faire les mauvais choix... Car il finit toujours par les faire... J'ai mis le temps pour comprendre quand même.**_

 _ **Je ne te demande pas de courir vers lui et de lui dire que tu l'aimes ( quoi que je ne suis pas contre cette idée non plus ) mais je te dis juste... S'il te plaît Félicity... Laisse-toi aimer... Laisse mon idiot de frère t'aimer et arrête de croire que tu as fais une connerie cette nuit... La seule que tu aies fait, c'est de tomber amoureuse du seul homme qui t'aime et qui ne sait pas comment te le montrer... »**_

Je relis ce message plusieurs fois, Théa voit tellement juste dans tout ce qu'elle me dit, j'aime Oliver, plus que tout même et cette amnésie m'a fait comprendre que malgré tout, je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer.

 _\- Félicity, je suis passé au bureau et tu n'y étais pas alors... Oh !_

Il s'arrête net en voyant mes larmes couler, je suis tellement malheureuse, Oliver me manque, j'ai envie de lui pardonner, de le serrer contre moi et de lui dire que je veux finir ma vie avec lui... Mais que faire s'il me repousse à cause de ce que j'ai fais ? Je ne veux pas y penser mais pourtant c'est plus fort que moi...

 _\- Oliver sait, c'est ça ?_

Je hoche la tête, Curtis se rapproche et me serre dans ses bras, je me laisse aller aux larmes, Curtis tente de me réconforter.

 _\- Félicity, il faut que tu lui parles, mais je veux dire, vraiment. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens, pour de vrai._

 _\- Je ne peux pas ! Il sait qu'on a rompu et qu'il m'a menti, mais il ne sait pas encore pour son fils, il ne sait pas toute la vérité..._

 _\- Alors tu décides de souffrir ? De le quitter encore alors que depuis ce foutu accident je te vois heureuse. Tu souris, tu ris... Quand tu le vois tu es radieuse... Ose me dire que tu ne veux plus de lui ! Ose me dire que tu ne l'aimes plus ! Ose me dire que tu ne veux pas vous accorder une seconde chance !_

Je ferme les yeux, Curtis a raison, entièrement, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je voudrais tant que tout redevienne comme avant, mais je ne peux pas, c'est impossible...

 _\- Tu sais... Je pense partir... Pas pour toujours rassure-toi... Juste une ou deux semaines, histoire de m'éloigner de tout ça. Je pense aller à Central City voir nos amis..._

 _\- Tu es sérieuse ? Un petit soucis et tu t'en vas ?_

 _\- Je vais revenir... Et j'ai déjà prévenu le bureau... Je dirigerais de là bas... Je vais partir quelques temps._

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Curtis, je t'adore, vraiment... Tu un un type génial et un ami très cher... Mais rester là... Après ce qui vient de se passer avec Oliver... Je ne peux pas... C'est impossible._

 _\- Et que vas-tu lui dire ?_

Je ne dis rien, il hausse les sourcils et soupire.

 _\- Tu vas partir sans rien dire c'est ça ?_

 _\- S'il te demande, dis-lui que je suis chez Caitlyn et que je reviendrais bientôt._

Je n'attends pas qu'il me réponde, je quitte le QG, puis je prends la direction de la gare avant d'acheter mon billet pour Central City.

Durant le trajet, je laisse mes larmes couler, je sais que je choisi la facilité en partant, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas rester ici en sachant que Oliver va m'en vouloir, je ne peux pas du tout. Mon portable sonne plusieurs fois, c'est Oliver, au bout de quatre fois je réponds.

 _ **\- Où tu vas ?**_

 _\- Oliver..._

 _ **\- Curtis m'a dit que tu t'en allais... Dis-moi que tu vas revenir...**_

Je ferme les yeux et essuie mes larmes.

 _\- Je vais revenir... Dans quelques semaines, je te le promets... J'ai juste besoin de temps, pour..._

 _ **\- Je vais t'attendre... Je vais attendre que tu reviennes... On doit parler...**_

 _\- Oliver..._

 _ **\- Je ne me souviens pas de ce que t'ai fais... Mais je vais tout faire pour m'en souvenir et me faire pardonner... Parce que je refuse de vivre sans toi Félicity...**_

Je baisse le portable, je ne veux pas que Oliver m'entende pleurer, je reste ainsi de longues secondes quand j'entends Oliver qui m'appelle, je remets le portable contre mon oreille.

 _ **\- Dis-moi maintenant que tu ne m'aimes plus... Que tu penses qu'on a plus aucune chance et quand tu reviendras je ferais comme si rien ne c'était passé...**_

Quoi ? Il est sérieux ? Il me demande ça ? Qu'est-ce que je réponds ? Est-ce que je lui dit que je ne veux plus de lui ? Que tout espoir est perdu ? Mais ce serait mentir, lui mentir à lui et me mentir à moi... Je veux être honnête...

 _\- Je t'aime toujours... Mais... J'ai besoin de temps..._

 _ **\- Je comprends... Je vais t'attendre alors... Peu importe le temps que tu mets à revenir, je serais là à ton retour...**_

 _\- Quand tu te souviendras..._

 _ **\- Quand ça arrivera je vais me détester de t'avoir fait souffrir, encore plus que je ne me déteste maintenant ! J'espère juste que toi... Tu accepteras de me pardonner...**_

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et laisse les larmes couler, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ici parce que ils me prendraient pour une folle à pleurer comme ça.

 _\- Je te pardonne Oliver... Mais j'ai peur de souffrir..._

 _ **\- Quand tu reviendras... Parce que crois-moi ma chérie, je veux vraiment que tu reviennes... Et quand ce seras le cas... Plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir... Et tu sais comment je le sais ?**_

 _\- Non..._

 _ **\- Parce que en ce moment j'ai un avant goût de la vie ici... Sans toi... Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre sans la femme que j'aime... Et je refuse de finir ma vie sans toi.**_

Je ne dis plus rien, de toute façon, je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi répondre face à ça. J'écoute juste Oliver qui me souhaite bon voyage et qui me demande de lui donner des nouvelles, je le lui promets et je raccroche. Je meure d'envie de descendre à la prochaine gare et de prendre le train pour rentrer mais je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin de temps. Alors quand je reçois un dernier message d'Oliver qui me dit de ne surtout pas oublier qu'il m'aimera toujours je me dis que je vais finir par rentrer... Parce que moi non plus, je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Et non ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que ça hein, mais bon plus que deux chapitres ! Et si vous êtes sages, et que j'ai pleins pleins de reviews, je vous posterais la suite lundi matin ^^**

 **Bon Week end et soyez sage surtout ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Bonne lecture à vous, rendez-vous en bas et merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity est partie depuis déjà quatre semaines, ça me semble horriblement long, je me souviens de certaines choses, plusieurs même. Je me souviens de la visite de Théa et Laurel à Ivy Town, de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, de notre combat contre Darhk, je me souviens de la mort de Laurel aussi et c'était vraiment dur, de se souvenir de tout ça, j'aurais aimé que Félicity soit là, avec moi afin de me soutenir, de me serrer dans ses bras en me disant que elle était là. Je me suis souvenu de ma demande en mariage, j'étais si heureux qu'elle ai accepté, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle le ferait mais elle a dit oui et j'ai été heureux, plus que jamais... Mais elle a rompu avec moi... Déposant cette bague sur la table et partant loin de moi...

Mais c'est de ma faute... Quand je me suis souvenu de mon fils... j'ai su que tout était de ma faute... Avec le recul je me dis que j'ai été un con, un égoïste... De lui cacher car elle a souffert par ma faute... Je me souviens de son regard quand elle a su pour William, de son regard quand je l'ai éloigné de cette partie de ma vie.

Mais le pire de tout, reste ce faux mariage qu'on a organisé pour coincer Cupidon, je pensais qu'en nous voyant ainsi, elle changerait d'avis, elle reviendrait vers moi, elle voudrait m'épouser de nouveau... Ses vœux ont été parfaits... Je l'aime tellement... Mais je sais que c'était de faux espoirs, car elle est blessée à un point que je m'étais juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal... Je suis en colère, contre moi, contre le monde entier... Contre tout, sauf contre elle...

Je frappe non stop sur la mannequin depuis plus de deux heureux, je fais ça tout les soirs depuis que mes souvenirs sont revenus, c'est horrible, j'ai perdu la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé simplement parce que je suis trop con pour avoir peur de lui faire confiance ! Je me déteste, je me hais ! Je ne lui en veux même pas d'être partie ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait plus tôt !

Je n'en peux plus, je pense que je me suis assez défoulé. Je me rhabille et quitte le QG, je veux rentrer chez moi... Enfin chez Félicity vu que ce n'est clairement plus chez moi... Ça me fend le cœur mais je n'y peux rien. J'enfourche ma moto et je rentre. Je prends le courrier comme tout les soirs, je le jette sur la table sans y prêter la moindre attention, à quoi bon de toute façon ? Je file prendre une bonne douche j'en ai bien besoin surtout après m'être acharné une fois de plus comme un sauvage sur ce foutu mannequin !

La douche me fait du bien, elle soulage mes douleurs musculaires pour un temps. je sors, m'essuie et de suite je ressens les douleur mais je m'en fiche c'est ce que je veux avoir mal pour ne plus ressentir toute la peine que j'ai. Cette peine qui me dévore depuis qu'elle m'a quitté. j'essaie tant bien que mal de la faire taire et mais je ne peux pas, c'est impossible.

Je descends, prends un truc vite fait dans le réfrigérateur et me compose un sandwich, j'ai du travail à faire, je n'en ai pas le courage mais pourtant il va quand même falloir que je le fasse. Je ne veux pas décevoir les gens qui ont cru en moi et malgré la douleur il faut que je travaille, ça me permet d'oublier. Je prends mon sandwich et mon ordinateur et me pose dans le salon. Je pose le PC à côté de moi et de suite mon regard est attiré par cette lettre qui gît sur le sol, mon cœur rate un battement parce que je reconnais l'écriture de Felicity. Je me lève d'un bon faisant tomber mon sandwich sur le sofa mais j'en ai que faire, je n'ai qu'une envie saisir cette lettre. Je l'attrape et l'ouvre les doigts tremblant, je prends la lettre qui se trouve a l'intérieur et la déplie avec soin. Je m'assoie sur le bord du sofa et toujours le cœur serré je commence la lecture de celle-ci.

 _ **Oliver,**_

 _ **Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné des nouvelles ce mois ci, je n'en avais pas le courage, pas la force... J'avais vraiment besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça et de toi aussi... Ne crois pas que je ne t'aime plus, ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne le sera jamais... Je t'aime toujours.**_

 _ **Mais tu sais que ton mensonge m'a fait souffrir, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais j'ai eu mal... Comme jamais je ne pensais avoir mal un jour et savoir que tu étais celui qui m'avait causé autant de douleur était plus horrible que tout...**_

Je baisse la lettre et tente de ravaler mes larmes, ce n'est pas facile de lire ça mais je pense que je dois continuer, elle a du mettre son cœur à nu sur ce papier, je dois la lire... Pour elle.

 _ **Il faut que tu sache... Que je te pardonne... Je pense que je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps mais que j'avais peur de te faire à nouveau confiance, peur de t'accorder de nouveau toute ma confiance alors que toi tu ne tu ne le fasses pas. Oliver je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, et je ne le veux pas non plus... Je veux qu'on soit de nouveau comme avant, je veux vivre avec toi... Je veux m'endormir alors que tu me tiens dans tes bras... Je veux que tu critiques ma cuisine horrible... Je veux que tu me serres dans tes bras juste parce que tu en as envie... Je veux remettre cette bague à mon doigt... Je t'aime tellement... Que je ne veux pas vivre sans toi et je ne le peux pas.**_

Je souris en lisant ça, si tu savais mon amour, que je t'aime moi aussi et que je veux aussi tout recommencer et je te promets que plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir, plus jamais je ne te mentirais.

 _ **Cependant... Quelque chose à changer... Depuis que je suis ici, j'habite chez Caitlyn et tout se passe à merveilles. Mais la semaine dernière, j'ai fais un petit malaise... Rien de bien méchant mais tu connais Caitlyn, elle m'a fait une prise de sang... Qui a révélé que je suis enceinte... Je suis désolée...**_

Enceinte ? Elle est enceinte ? Qui est le père ? Mon cœur se comprime, je n'ose même pas lire la suite de cette lettre... J'ai peur de ce que je vais y lire... J'essuie mes larmes et reprend ma lecture, la main tremblante. La suite est sur une autre feuille, je ne l'avais pas vu, elle est encore dans l'enveloppe, je la prends et je fais tomber quelque chose, que je ramasse, je regarde et je souris en voyant une échographie, je caresse doucement ce que je vois même si je dois dire qu'il n'y a pas grand chose dessus, juste une petite masse sombre. Je prends donc la lettre et je continue de lire.

 _ **Quand Caitlyn me l'a dit, Barry était là et il m'a demandé qui était le père... Je me suis mise en colère, sans raison... Barry est de ton côté, et il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'ai je me sois donnée à un autre homme si peu de temps après notre rupture... Mais Oliver, ce n'est pas le cas, je l'ai bien dit à Barry... C'est notre bébé, celui qu'on a conçu lors de notre nuit après ton accident... C'est notre enfant et je l'aime déjà... Même s'il est tout petit et qu'il n'est pas encore vraiment là... Mais sache que je ne te force pas Oliver... Je peux m'en occuper toute seule, mais tu as le droit de savoir que tu vas avoir un bébé...**_

Mon enfant... C'est mon bébé, je regarde de nouveau la photo et souris encore plus, je caresse encore plus la photo et pose même un baiser dessus avant de continuer la lettre.

 _ **Je ne vais pas revenir... Je le veux, mais je veux surtout que tu fasses le premier pas, que tu me prouves que tu veux vraiment de moi et de lui aussi. Si tu m'aimes vraiment... Si tu veux vraiment qu'on se retrouve... Viens me chercher... Je t'attends.**_

 _ **Je t'aime, Félicity.**_

Je n'attends pas une seconde, je range la lettre et l'échographie dans ma veste et je l'enfile avant de quitter l'appartement. J'envoie un message à Curtis lui disant que je vais chercher Félicity, il me répond aussitôt en me disant que j'ai intérêt de la ramener. Je pense qu'il est heureux pour nous, vraiment très heureux. Je file à la gare et j'achète un billet pour Central City. Je n'ai pas trop longtemps à attendre, le train part dans quelques minutes, j'ai de la chance, je grimpe dans le train et celui ci démarre, je suis nerveux et heureux... Je vais retrouver mon amour.

Une fois à Central, je file chez Caitlyn, celle ci m'ouvre la porte et me sourit avant de me dire que Félicity est sortie faire quelques boutiques en ville. Je la remercie et je file vers la rue où on était déjà allés quelques mois plus tôt. Notre amie me souhaite bonne chance avant de me faire promettre de la ramener à Star City. Ne t'en fais pas, je compte la ramener chez nous. Une fois en ville, je rentre dans quelques boutiques, celles que je sais qu'elle aime afin de voir si elle est bien là, mais je ne la trouve pas, j'ai fait toutes les boutiques qu'elle a habitude de fréquenter mais je ne la vois pas, j'appelle Catilyn afin de savoir si elle est déjà rentrée mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je refais le chemin en sens inverse et regarde de nouveau dans les boutiques mais toujours aucune trace d'elle.

 _\- Pardon monsieur !_

Je me baisse et me retrouve face à un petit garçon, il doit avoir quatre ou cinq ans pas plus, je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois personne avec lui.

 _\- Lenny ! Ne cours pas comme ça !_

Je souris en voyant sa mère sortir du magasin, elle est enceinte et sans doute prête à accoucher. Elle s'excuse du comportement de son fils, je lui dis que ce n'est rien. Elle part en tenant son fils par la main et ses achats de l'autre, je souris en voyant que je me trouve devant une boutique pour bébé. Je rentre, en me disant que connaissant mon amour, elle doit déjà vouloir acheter des petites choses pour lui. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil, une vendeuse s'approche et me demande si elle peut m'aider, je la remercie gentiment et lui dis que je vais me débrouiller, elle me sourit et part voir un couple un peu plus loin.

Je regarde dans les rayons, ils ont de jolies choses mais je ne vois pas mon amour, je continue et je m'arrête en la voyant qui tient un petit vêtement dans ses mains, je ne le vois pas vraiment, mais il est blanc, je m'approche doucement d'elle alors qu'elle le repose, je souris, elle est hésitante. Je m'arrête juste derrière elle, elle regarde la petite tenue, c'est une salopette blanche, avec un body gris clair, je dois dire que c'est mignon. Je pose mes mains sur les yeux de mon amour, elle sursaute un peu.

 _\- Bonjour..._

Elle se retourne, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Tu es venu..._

Je souris et me penche afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse mais elle n'en fait rien. Je me retire rapidement.

- _Bien sur... Je suis venu à la seconde où j'ai lu ta lettre... Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ?_

Elle baisse le regard, je souris et pose doucement un main sur son ventre que je caresse tendrement. Je retire vite ma main et pose un baiser sur le front de Félicity, je la vois fermer les yeux à ce contact.

 _\- J'attendais un signe de toi avant de venir... Mais je serais venu bien avant si tu me l'avais demandé._

Elle me sourit et serre un petit peu plus la tenue qu'elle tient dans sa main.

 _\- Prends-le._

Elle sourit et le prend sans rien dire, on passe à la caisse, je sors ma carte et paye la petite tenue, une fois fait, je reprends la main de Félicity et on quitte la boutique. Une fois dehors je lui propose de boire quelque chose, elle accepte mais je pense qu'elle a peur de parler, elle hoche la tête. Je souris et la conduis dans un petit café que j'ai aperçu au coin de la rue.

On s'installe l'un en face de l'autre, je commande un café et Félicity un thé, je fronce les sourcils mais je me dis que le café n'est peut-être pas bon pour le bébé. Je souris, elle prend déjà soin de lui. On attend notre commande en silence avant que Félicity ne lève le regard vers moi.

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver... De m'être enfuie alors que tu avais besoin de moi..._

Je lui prends la main et la serre tendrement.

 _\- C'est à moi de m'excuser... Durant ton absence, j'ai retrouvé la majorité de mes souvenirs, enfin je pense... Je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir, je sais que je t'ai caché quelque chose... Que je n'aurais pas du te cacher... Je regrette amèrement de ne pas t'avoir fais confiance..._

Elle caresse doucement ma main tout en gardant le regard baissé, je pense qu'elle est blessée, au plus profond d'elle même.

 _\- Félicity je t'aime plus que tout... Et si tu es vraiment prête à rentrer avec moi... Je te promets que notre vie sera parfaite, je serais toujours là pour toi... Je te ferais une confiance aveugle... Je ne te cacherais plus rien..._

Elle prend une gorgée de sa boisson avant de me regarder.

 _\- Je veux rentrer avec toi... Je te promets, je le veux plus que tout... Tout ce que je t'ai dis dans cette lettre, je le pensais... Mais j'ai peur..._

Je reprends sa main qu'elle serre doucement.

 _\- Je ne suis plus seule Oliver... Nous sommes deux maintenant... Je ne veux pas que tu déçoives notre bébé comme tu m'as déçu... Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses souffrir comme tu m'as souffrir... Je dois le protéger..._

 _\- Ça n'arrivera pas ! Je te le promets, je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal... Je ne ferais jamais souffrir notre enfant... Je l'aime déjà, je l'ai aimé à la seconde où j'ai su qu'il existait..._

J'essuie une larme qui a coulé sur ma joue, elle ne va pas vouloir, je le sais, je lui ai fait trop de mal. J'ai envie de partir, loin, de fuir afin qu'elle ne voit pas à quel point je me sens plus bas que terre. Je comprends qu'elle veuille se protéger, protéger notre bébé... Je pense que je l'ai perdu, que malgré ce qu'elle m'a écrit dans la lettre, elle a trop souffert par ma faute et ne veut pas prendre le risque que ça se reproduise.

Félicity se lève, contourne la table et vient m'enlacer, je suis surpris, je me lève et la serre contre moi tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou. J'espère ne pas me tromper et que ce geste veut bien dire qu'elle va rentrer avec moi, je sais qu'elle va avoir du mal à me refaire entièrement confiance, mais je lui prouverais, que pour elle, que pour eux, je suis prêt à tout.

 _\- Tu veux bien revenir avec moi ?_

 _\- Tu veux bien me pardonner d'être partie ?_

Je souris et la serre encore plus fort contre moi, ses bras me serrent tendrement, je la relâche et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner... C'est..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, elle se retire quasiment aussitôt.

 _\- Je veux qu'on aille de l'avant... Je ne veux plus qu'on se reproche le passé... Je veux qu'on rentre chez nous..._

Félicity pose sa main sur son ventre et le caresse doucement.

 _\- Mais je ne veux plus de mensonges... Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je veux que tu me laisses faire partie de toute ta vie... Même si tu as peur de me décevoir... Sache que ça n'arrivera pas... Tant que tu resteras l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse..._

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, j'ai envie de la serrer contre moi, de lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout, que je l'aimerais toujours... Mais je ne le fais pas, parce que je sais qu'elle le sait déjà. Elle retire la main de son ventre et pose ses mains sur les miennes tout en les caressant.

 _\- Je veux redevenir ta fiancée... Si tu le veux..._

Je souris et la serre contre moi avant de lui prendre de nouveau la main et de la conduire à l'extérieur, une fois en dehors du café, je pose ma main sur son ventre, doucement, la laissant reculer si elle le veux mais elle me prend l'autre main et la pose également. J'ai les deux mains sur son ventre encore plat, notre enfant grandi juste là, il est encore tout petit et on a encore tout à préparer pour l'accueillir, mais on sera ensemble, chez nous, heureux de nous être retrouvés.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Mercredi le dernier chapitre de cette fiction et oui elle était petite cette fic, vendredi vous aurez un OS écrit avec Dcasimir et lundi une nouvelle fic, et oui j'ai encore des choses à vous faire découvrir ^^**

 **A mercredi si vous êtes sages !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews elles me font super plaisir, ensuite voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, et oui elle a été rapide celle là ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

On rentre dans l'appartement, j'ai dormi durant tout le voyage... En même temps je ne dormais pas bien chez Caitlyn et encore moins depuis que je sais que je suis enceinte, j'avais tellement peur qu'Oliver ne veuille pas de ce bébé, qu'il me dise que tout était fini pour de bon... Mais j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter, il m'aime toujours et veut qu'on recommence tout les deux. Quand on était dans le train, je me suis blottie contre lui, il m'a serré dans ses bras et j'ai dormi comme un bébé durant des heures. Oliver pose ma valise, il semble nerveux, je souris et me rapproche de lui avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Il me sourit et passe ses bras autour de moi, me serrant tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Mais j'ai peur..._

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui fait peur. Peut-être que c'est à cause du bébé... Je m'écarte un peu de lui et pose une main sur mon ventre comme pour le protéger, après tout il n'est pas prévu, peut-être que c'est trop tôt... Mon regard se baisse, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire.

 _\- J'aime ce bébé... Notre bébé, je te le promets, ce n'est pas ce qui me fait peur... Enfin si, j'ai une trouille bleue..._

Je souris et caresse doucement mon ventre, Oliver pose une main dessus et le caresse tendrement tout en déposant des baisers dans mon cou.

 _\- J'ai peur... De ne pas réussir à regagner ta confiance... Peur que tu doutes de moi à chaque fois... Je ne t'en voudrais pas... Mais..._

Je le repousse et pose brusquement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et je passe mes bras autour de son cou tout en me redressant un peu. Oliver passe ses bras sous mes fesses et me soulève doucement, je sais qu'il me veut, autant que moi je le veux et je le lui fais bien comprendre, il me conduit à notre chambre, je compte bien lui prouver que ses peurs sont ridicules.

Oliver s'écroule sur moi après avoir crié mon prénom une dernière fois, il est en sueur, moi aussi, notre nuit a été... Waouh, époustouflante, nous avons fait l'amour comme si c'était notre première fois, nos mains se sont caresser afin de redécouvrir le corps de l'autre. Oliver a été à la fois tendre et passionné, faisant passé mon désir avant le sien, il m'a fait jouir de toutes les façons possible, me montrant à quel il m'aime et à quel point je lui ai manqué. Mais je dois dire que je suis à bout de force, ce fut vraiment intense. Mon corps tremble, Oliver s'en rend compte et remonte la couverture sur moi. Je lève ma main jusqu'à sa joue et la caresse tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime... Et tout ce que je t'ai dit à Central City, je le pensais. J'ai confiance en toi Oliver... Plus qu'en n'importe qui. Je ne veux plus repenser à tout ça... Je veux qu'on se concentre sur nous... Et sur notre bébé..._

Il me sourit et me serre contre lui tout en déposant de multiples baisers dans mon cou. Je suis sure que tout se passera bien, parce que je sais qu'il ne fera plus les mêmes erreurs.

Ça fait déjà six mois que je suis rentrée, et je dois dire que tout se passe bien entre Oliver et moi, tout est exactement comme avant mise à part qu'on attend un bébé. Nos amis on été ravis d'apprendre que tout était redevenu comme avant entre nous, mais quand on leur a annoncé que j'étais enceinte ils ont été surpris, John est même revenu afin de nous féliciter et de dire à Oliver qu'il avait intérêt à prendre soin de moi et de notre bébé. Lyla m'a beaucoup aidé aussi... J'ai eu toutes ces peurs qu'ont les femmes enceintes et elle m'a rassuré en me disant que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle m'aiderait si j'en avais besoin. Théa a été plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle, quand elle a su que son frère et moi on se remettait ensemble, elle est revenue en deux jours à Star City, avec Roy, ils nous ont serrés dans leur bras en nous faisant promettre d'attendre leur retour définitif pour le mariage. On a accepté, ils sont restés deux jours chez nous et j'ai été très heureuse de les voir. Depuis leur départ on parle pratiquement tout les jours via l'ordinateur, je suis contente de savoir qu'ils sont de nouveau ensemble et surtout de revoir Roy, j'ai été malheureuse de le savoir loin de nous, il fait parti de la famille. Mais je suis heureuse, parce qu'ils reviennent aujourd'hui en ville et pour de bon cette fois ! Théa tient à être là pour voir son neveu ou sa nièce grandir et Roy a avoué qu'on lui manquait, que sa famille lui manquait.

Je suis dans la chambre du bébé, on ne sait pas encore si on va avoir un garçon ou une fille mais on a déjà commencé la peinture, les murs sont blancs sauf un qui est beige, on a fait installer un grand tapis blanc sur le sol et des rideaux de la même couleurs. On a aussi acheté la chambrée, au début on voulait attendre mais on a craqué et on a décidé de tout faire afin d'être tranquille. Les meubles sont gris clair et en bois solides. Dans l'armoire il y a déjà quelques tenues neutres, y compris celle que Oliver a acheté quand j'étais à Central City. Je souris en voyant le fauteuil à bascule qu'Oliver m'a offert, je lui ai dis que je rêvais d'en avoir un pour y bercer notre enfant, le soir même Oliver est revenu à la maison avec ce fauteuil. J'aime mon bébé, vraiment et je veux qu'il ou elle ai tout ce dont il a besoin. Pour le sexe du bébé on a dit qu'on voulait avoir la surprise mais je commence vraiment à me dire que j'aimerais savoir... On a même pas d'idée pour son prénom...

J'entends sonner, je range le dernier vêtements qu'on a acheté, un petit gilet vert clair avant d'aller ouvrir. Je souris en voyant Roy et Théa qui se tiennent devant moi, je n'attends pas avant de les serrer contre moi l'un après l'autre, ils m'ont tellement manqué ! Théa sourit en voyant mon joli ventre... Au début j'avais peur de me trouver grosse avec les mois qui passaient, mais c'est tout le contraire, j'aime mon ventre, j'aime le caresser et sentir mon bébé qui remue doucement et je sais que Oliver aussi l'adore, il passe son temps à me toucher et à parler au bébé en lui disant qu'il l'aime autant que moi. Depuis notre retour tout est tellement parfait, il est gentil et attentionné. Le plus difficile ce sont ses souvenirs manquant, parfois il me demande comment c'est passé tel ou tel événement, l'autre jour il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fais de la bague de sa mère, que même si je ne voulais plus la mettre, il voulait la donner à Théa... J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux quand il m'a dit ça... Parce que ça m'a rappelé que je lui avais rendu... Moi je pensais que si je ne l'avais pas à mon doigt de nouveau c'est parce qu'il voulait me redemander en mariage après la naissance de notre enfant... Mais non, il ne se souvenait pas que je lui avais rendu... On a fouillé le loft et le QG afin de la retrouver mais en vain. Il n'a pas voulu me le montrer mais je l'ai vu pleurer.

Théa et Roy rentrent, je referme la porte et vais m'asseoir dans le canapé, j'aime mon bébé mais il ou elle bouge beaucoup. Roy s'approche en me voyant grimacer.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, il gigote c'est tout._

Théa se rapproche en tenant trois verre de soda, elle les pose sur la table en souriant.

 _\- Il ? Alors c'est un neveu ?_

Je souris et caresse doucement mon ventre.

 _\- Désolée Théa, mais tu le sauras le jour de sa naissance, comme nous._

Théa sourit et me sort quelque chose de sa poche.

 _\- C'est quoi ?_

 _\- Théa m'a prit la tête avec ça pendant des jours !_

Elle lui donne un petit coup dans les côtes, il rit, elle aussi avant de l'embrasser tendrement, je suis si heureuse de les voir de nouveau ensemble. Le fait de les voir de nouveau réunis me fait comprendre que quand on aime quelqu'un, peu importe les erreurs du passé, il faut toujours savoir avancer. J'ouvre la petite boîte que Théa vient de me donner et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agit de la bague de Moira. Je lève la tête, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle l'a.

 _\- J'ai vu Ollie la jeter à la poubelle, peu après l'affaire avec Cupidon... Je l'ai récupéré et gardé... En me disant qu'un jour tu voudrais bien la remettre._

Je souris et la passe à mon doigt, ça m'a manqué de ne plus la porter. On reste ensemble un long moment, on discute de tout et de rien, de ces derniers mois surtout, Théa semble vraiment heureuse, la pauvre a énormément souffert à cause de Darhk mais je suis contente de voir qu'elle a réussi à se reconstruire.

Il est près de vingt heure, je suis en train de regarder la poussette qu'un livreur a apporté il y a quelques heures, Roy m'a aidé à la sortir du carton avant de s'en aller. Mine de rien savoir qu'ils restent pour de bon et qu'ils ont trouvé un appartement à deux pas du notre me fait plaisir. Oliver revient et sourit en me voyant regarder la poussette sous tout les angles, on l'a commandé le mois dernier, elle était en rupture de stock, mais c'est la meilleure du marché et on veut le meilleur pour notre petit ange.

Oliver s'approche et pose un baiser sur mon front. Je souris et me redresse avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, il sourit contre moi et m'enlace tendrement. Il n'a pas encore vu que j'avais remis la bague, je veux qu'il sache, je sais que ça le travaille de ne pas savoir ce qu'il en a fait. Je lève doucement ma main et lui montre la bague, son regard s'agrandit, il prend ma main et sourit sans non plus comprendre.

 _\- Tu..._

 _\- Tu l'as jeté, après le faux mariage... Théa l'a retrouvé... Elle me l'a rendu cet après midi... Je me suis dis que je pouvais la remettre... Si tu es d'accord._

Il continue de regarder la bague, sans rien dire, je fais un pas en arrière tout en posant une main sur mon ventre... Je n'aurais peut-être pas du, si ça se trouve il ne veut plus qu'on se marie... Je lutte contre les larmes et m'apprête à retirer la bague de Moira, qui ne sera plus jamais mienne.

Oliver fait un pas vers moi, prends ma main dans la sienne et caresse doucement mon annulaire. Il me la retire, je sens mon cœur se briser, ce que je craignais vient d'arriver il n'a plus envie qu'on se marie. Je retire ma main et sens les larmes couler. Oliver lève les yeux vers moi et me fait un grand sourire avant de poser un genoux à terre. Je souris à mon tour je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il me refasse sa demande et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait.

 _\- Je sais que tu as peur de demain, je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme le plus parfait, je sais que je t'ai fais du mal et je vais tout faire pour ne plus t'en faire à l'avenir. Sache que c'est une tâche assez difficile pour moi... Mais je te promets de te donner toute ma confiance, de toujours te dire la vérité et de ne plus jamais te mentir. Je veux être un bon père pour notre enfant et surtout un mari aimant et protecteur pour toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Je me baisse a son niveau et lui saute au cou, je me sens à l'étroit avec mon ventre mais je m'en fiche, je le serre aussi fort que je peux, mes larmes coulant toujours, je n'ai toujours pas répondu mais je crois que je ne peux pas, je suis trop heureuse, je n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- J'ai cru que ne voulais plus... Quand tu as retiré la bague... J'ai cru..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? Je souris et pose mes mains sur ses joues, je dois vite la rassurer.

 _\- Hey viens là..._

Je la rapproche de mon corps et l'enlace tendrement, je la sens détendue tout à coup, ça me rassure.

 _\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait douter... Je t'aime plus que tout... Et que tu deviennes ma femme... C'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout au monde, je voulais juste faire les choses correctement. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, je t'aime._

Je la sens se calmer dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Nous restons un moment ainsi tout les deux jusqu'à ce que je sente des petits coups provenir de son ventre. Je m'écarte doucement et pose ma main sur celui ci. Felicity lève la tête un sourire éclairant son visage. Je lui rends ce sourire, l'attrape par la main et l'emmène au salon où je m'assois et l'incite à s'allonger, elle a besoin de repos et moi j'ai besoin de la sentir près de moi, je pose une main sur son ventre et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Je lui masse doucement le cuir chevelu pendant que nous discutons tout deux de nos futurs projets.

 **Deux mois plus tard**

Je suis dans la chambre de Félicity, nous sommes à la maternité depuis plus de cinq heures, le travail à commencé et merde c'est fou ce que je suis nerveux ! Tout se passe bien selon le médecin, le travail avance bien et notre bébé descend doucement. J'ai peur, peur de ne pas être un bon père, peur de ne pas m'en sortir, peur de faire des erreurs... Peur que mon enfant ne m'aime pas... Félicity a tenté de me rassurer durant tout ces mois de grossesse mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 _\- Tu es le meilleur..._

Je tourne la tête vers elle, elle semble souffrir le martyr, elle a refusé la péridurale. Ses yeux sont brillants, son front trempé de sueur, mais elle est superbe. Je m'approche et l'embrasse tendrement alors qu'une autre contraction la fait souffrir.

 _\- J'aimerais prendre ta douleur..._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais même si j'ai mal, je suis heureuse. J'ai hâte de le serrer contre moi._

 _\- Moi aussi..._

Je caressa tendrement ses cheveux, j'ai hâte de tenir mon bébé, je n'ai pas de préférence, fille ou garçon... Je veux juste qu'il soit en pleine forme. Par contre on va galérer pour le prénom, on a pas vraiment d'idées dessus, on voulait le voir avant. La sage femme se positionne entre les jambes de mon amour et sourit en disant qu'elle va devoir pousser. Félicity se redresse avec mon aide et fait exactement ce qu'on lui demande, au bout de trois poussées on entend les premiers cris de notre bébé. Je pleure de joie tant ses cris me rendent heureux.

 _\- C'est une fille, félicitation !_

Une fille ! Mon amour m'a donné une fille ! Je suis heureux ! Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement alors que la sage femme dépose notre fille contre elle, je la regarde, elle est belle, elle est parfaite ! Je pose une main sur sa petite tête et la caresse doucement, elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde, c'est fou ce que je l'aime ma fille.

On reste dans cette pièce un long moment, on observe notre fille, on détaille chaque petits doigts, chaque petits orteils, on regarde son petit nez, ses oreilles... Elle est vraiment belle. On est ensuite conduit à une chambre où on nous laisse seuls, Félicity tient notre bébé, elle est en train de téter.

 _\- Il lui faut un prénom..._

 _\- J'y pensais justement... J'ai eu une idée quand j'ai su que c'était une fille._

Je lui souris et caresse doucement la joue de ma fille.

 _\- Ah ?_

 _\- Oui... Harper... Comme Roy, tu en penses quoi ?_

Je souris, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, on a décidé de leur demandé à Théa et lui d'être le parrain et la marraine de notre bébé, ils ont accepté. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces deux derniers mois.

 _\- Harper Queen... J'aime beaucoup..._

 _\- Harper Dearden Queen..._

Je souris et regarde ma petite fille qui vient de s'endormir, Harper, je trouve que ça lui va bien. Félicity se décale afin de me faire une petite place, je la rejoins sur le lit et elle me donne notre fille, je suis nerveux mais je souris en la tenant enfin contre moi. Je suis heureux... Non, je suis comblé, j'ai réussir à regagner l'amour et la confiance de Félicity, chose que je pensais perdue à jamais... Et aujourd'hui, mon amour m'offre le plus beau des cadeaux... Notre petite fille.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais ce n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai écrite, mais je trouvais l'idée sympathique. Vendredi, vous aurez un petit OS écrit avec Dcasimir, on s'est bien éclaté dessus. Et lundi... Et bien je ne sais pas, j'ai deux fics et un OS encore à vous proposer, je ne sais pas lequel poster encore... Enfin si vous êtes sage ^^**

 **Allez à bientôt et lâchez vos reviews !**


End file.
